Brotherly Loving!
by ILoveJKRowling
Summary: Anthony's always been jealous of his younger brother, but happens when the underlying cause of his feelings are discovered with some assistance from Tyler? Tyler/Anthony Slash!  Warnings: M/M sexual scenes, incest.
1. Sexual tension, or something more?

**Brotherly Loving!**

**Anthony's always been jealous of his younger brother, but happens when the underlying cause of his feelings are discovered with some assistance from Tyler? Tyler/Anthony Slash! Warnings: M/M sexual scenes, incest.**

**Chapter 1: Sexual tension or something more? Be warned - this is quite a slow burning story so don't expect sex scenes, YET...**

Tyler Moon was the one who always got everything that he wanted, whether it was with girls, the best jobs going and simply general popularity. Most of the ladies (and many guys, for that matter) seemed to agree that his devilishly good looks, physique and rather playful nature contributed to the sexy young man. It would appear to anyone that almost every other day, there would be another girl on his arm or in his bed. He seemed to have a certain natural charm and charisma that just got everyone and anyone to love him, and he was in more than high demand. Not being oblivious to his popularity, Tyler was more than aware of just how valued he was and revelled in all the attention he got, in particular from the attractive women. You would never suspect, however, that Tyler would struggle in many ways without the support of his outcast older brother.

Always there to help him throughout his life even out of the tightest of situations, yet not appreciated nearly enough, had been Anthony Moon. It wasn't that Tyler had burdened him whatsoever - he was more than happy to be there for his own, especially Tyler - he just greatly envied the fact that Tyler was the one who got all the reward for Anthony's hard work. Even though Anthony was by a great deal the more intelligent sibling, Tyler's ability to talk his way into things more than himself meant that Anthony felt seriously undervalued. Was it so bad for Anthony to have wanted to be given some attention, some affectio - not from Tyler of course, no that would be absurd! From the very female recipients of Tyler's. Anthony knew that Tyler was a sexy bastard and felt an unusual sense of rivalry with him for this reason.

A time when his burning envy was at the highest was a few years back when Anthony accidentally walked in on his brother having sex with a random girl from a local night club. Tyler found the entire situation hysterical and tried to make light of it, much to Anthony's dismay. He, on the contrary was repulsed at the sight of a cheap, not at all attractive girl being intimate with Tyler, but the fact that Tyler had a girl screaming his name stirred something deep within him that made his blood boil with jealousy, yet surprisingly intrigued, incredibly aroused in fact. This was a shock to Anthony considering just how repulsive he had found the girl and wasn't quite so sure what to make of the situation.  
>After all, he was still very much so a virgin, even at the age of 25, as Tyler kept unfortunately feeling the need to remind him of. All that he wanted was for the right person to come along, to be the one to take care of him, not like the girls Tyler constantly got, something much more different, which he found himself deem to be increasingly difficult with women altogether. He felt that he was more than deserving of being loved, but he had run out of places to look. Amira was undoubtedly a good catch, but he knew there was something vital missing. He longed for a relationship with sheer passion, intensity and infatuation.<p>

It was in the early hours of one morning, when Anthony lay sound asleep in his bed, until he was woken up by someone shaking him vigorously. He cautiously opened his eyes to find Tyler leaning over him next to his bed with a huge grin on his face. Confused and unsure what to make of the situation, he groaned with fatigue and paused for a moment.

"What the fuck Ty, you seen the time?" Anthony demanded furiously. Tyler chuckled and proceeded to speak, looking as if he was about to wet himself.

"You won't mind when I tell you what's just happened bro, I've only just gone and won two tickets to Paris! Ain't that great?" he exclaimed.

"So what, why on earth does that concern me?"

"You having me on, right? I ain't got a bird at the moment so you're gonna have to come wi' me! We can go pulling those beautiful French ladies together, just imagine! We'll be going on the train in two days, come on!"

Anthony always struggled to resist that cute puppy dog expression on Tyler's face and so couldn't think of saying no to him. It was the one thing that meant that he was always going to in to what Tyler wanted in the end. He never had particularly wanted to go to Paris and had worries about their business commitments, but at the end of the day, he deeply cared about what Tyler wanted, so he shrugged and got out of bed, now facing him.

"Well guess we're going to Paris then Ty, haha!" Anthony shouted, suddenly sounding a lot more excited. Tyler laughed and quickly jumped on top of him, pulling him in to a tight embrace, whilst pushing him on to the bed in the process. He jokingly gave Anthony a quick kiss on the lips and pulled him tighter.

"Oh thank you so much Ant' and there'll be a lot more where that came from, I tell you now! I promise you right now that were going to have the best time ever, just you wait and see. Night bro see you tomorrow we got so much to get through..."

"Night Ty!"

Tyler got up and vacated the room, whilst Anthony, now looking rather glum got back in to bed, in denial of what had just taken place. It was as clear as day that he had been aroused by that kiss, the kiss and the intimate contact with his very own brother judging by the sudden tightness of his pants. How on earth could that have happened? He had never really thought he was gay and he was certainly not incestuous! Either way, he knew that he had always secretly enjoyed Tyler's touchy feeliness with him, but to have enjoyed it to such a degree was completely out of the question. His mind riddled with confusion, he lay awake, considering to what extent he actually loved his younger brother to how much life suddenly began to change before him. He was more than aware of the fact that he had to keep his possible realisation to himself, but couldn't help wondering just how much he could resist his feelings, especially in the romantic city of Pari - what was he thinking? Of course this was just down to sexual tension and the lack of women in his life, what other normal explanation was to be found after all!

**Hope you like where this is going, comment to tell me whether you think I'm taking the right approach or whether it's too cliched please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brotherly Loving!**

**Chapter 2 - Hurry up, we're gonna be late! - As Anthony and tyre prepare for their holiday, Anthony finds his feelings increasingly frustrating.**

**Sorry about the delay, but the story's back on.**

"What the fuck?"

Tyler was disturbed by the sound of a car horn outside, which showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. Stretching as he got out of bed to see the source of the commotion, he stumbled over to the window and saw a cab parked right outside the clock. Wondering what time it was, he glanced over to the clock on the other side of the room. 11.05. It then dawned upon him that Anthony and himself had slept in, and so the cab must have been waiting to pick them up for their Eurostar train to Paris. Panicking, he rapidly sprinted down the hall and ran to go and wake Anthony up. Anthony was sound asleep so he dashed towards the bed and repeatedly shook him.

"Ant! Ant! Wake up buddy! The cab's outside, come on, we gotta go, right now!"

Anthony stirred slightly and groaned before pulling his duvet over his face. He was never easy wake up in the morning. With none of his attempts succeeding in waking Anthony, Tyler realised that he must have been really hungover from the night out they'd had, so he decided to prise the duvet off him and force him out of bed. After pulling the duvet off, he realised that Anthony was completely naked, leaving him intrigued. Tyler had always been the more built of the two, but he was now seriously impressed by how much muscle Anthony had acquired on his biceps and abs, as well as by the sheer size of the package below his waist. He certainly had been hiding a few secrets. Tyler was just curious of course, nothing more.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Ty?" exclaimed Anthony, as he rapidly jumped out of bed, and embarrassedly covering his modesty.

"You serious? Come on, we slept in big time, it's 11, we gotta go!"

As Anthony quickly realised the severity of he situation he hastily pulled on the first pair of clothes he spotted lying around. Tyler couldn't help but stare in amazement at his brother's ass, noting that it would be a perfect feature on a girl. Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he sprinted out of the room and gathered his luggage. In the end, they somehow managed to make it to the cab outside, albeit with a very disgruntled driver. He insisted on giving the two a lecture about timing and punctuality, which they both pretended to listen to attentively, whilst grinning at each other.

"Looks like things have changed Ant. I've just had to sort you out for a change. Dear oh dear, what is going on with you?" Tyler remarked, smirking with arrogance.

"For God's sake, pack it in, you know I'll have to make sure that never happens again! Blame it on our little night out last night. You're the one that relies on me, don't forget that" He jokingly punched Tyler, before they both started laughing.

It was true. Tyler knew that he owed a hell of a lot to his brother, when it came down to it. He seemed to feel quite strange inside, empty in fact, whenever Anthony wasn't around to help him through life's ordeals. Although he had often put girls before their relationship in the past, Anthony would always be there for him without obligation, when ever things screwed up. Their relationship had undoubtedly improved in recent years, with the pair being closer than ever, sharing their lives together. Tyler really couldn't have asked for a better big brother. He needed him, but he would never be soppy enough to let him know about this.  
>By the time, they had reached the Eurostar train, they were raring to go and eagerly anticipating their well deserved break. They decided on racing each other to their seats, thanks to Tyler. Anthony won, much to Tyler's dismay, however, and so Anthony took the opportunity to rub this fact in his brother's face.<p>

"Guess all your training isn't doing you any good if I can still beat you, eh?" Anthony panted breathlessly.

He then proceeded to take his seat, before noticing that the seat was frustratingly soaking wet and was completely covered in what seemed like chocolate.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, take a look at this! Now what are we supposed to do?" he hissed.

"What's this big problem bro? I really can't see nothing," asked a confused Tyler.

"This seat's all messed up and it's covered in chocolate or some shit like that. Now we won't be able to go and its really pissing me off! What a bloody waste of time!" Anthony took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down.

Tyler paused for a moment, before bursting into a fit of laughter. Realising that Anthony was not too happy about his attempt to make light of the situation, he had to force himself to stop and begin to explain his amusement.

"It's just, it's not then of the world you know bro. I mean, there's still a way round it, but I'm not sure that you're gonna be too happy 'bout it."

"Well, what's your 'big idea' then, eh?" Anthony scathingly enquired

"I'll just have to sit on your knee for the journey, won't I? I mean, we can go to sleep anyway until we get there. Its not like we've got any better ideas, unless you'd rather we just not go, or you sat on my knee" suggested Tyler with that cheeky grin that Anthony just couldn't ignore. Tyler was right, and Anthony certainly couldn't miss such a chance to spend time with Tyler.

"Fine, maybe you're right then Ty. And I'm definitely not gonna miss this for anything," Anthony reluctantly agreed.

"Good lad, that's the spirit. You know what? This is gonna be good." Tyler smiled then firmly shook his hand.

Anthony proceeded to sit down and gulped as Tyler sat down in his lap. This was going to be an awkward journey. Aside from the fact that having his brother's firm ass against his cock was enjoyable, as well as making him immediately turned on and making his cock become hard, Anthony had never felt so good in his life. He wasn't happy about these feelings, but simply struggled to deny them any longer. Having Tyler so close to him, so intimate made him feel so at ease, and he had to refrain from putting his arms around his waist. Nevertheless, this was bliss. Anthony was in love.

**If you have any ideas about how I can continue this fic, please review.**

**  
><strong>


End file.
